


Happy Birthday Mafuyu!

by midnightseashell14



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: A cute little one shot in Celebration of our boy Mafuyu's Birthday! He deserves only good things and that's what I'm going to give him!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132
Collections: Given Events





	Happy Birthday Mafuyu!

So far his birthday had been pretty nice this year. 

It was infinitely better than last year's for sure. Last year his birthday had been... hard , to say the least. Becoming one year older had meant drifting further from Yuki, who would never have another birthday again. 

Mafuyu shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no point in making himself upset, not today. Today had been good and he wanted to keep it that way.

His mother had made him pancakes with strawberries as a special birthday breakfast and after school and band practice the group would celebrate together. Hiiragi and Shizu had sent him messages and made plans to see him tomorrow to have a belated celebration.

Right now he was waiting for Uenoyama in their special spot. He was a little later than usual but Mafuyu knew he wasn’t asleep. He had been up when he told Mafuyu to go ahead and wait for him after all.

That was another thing that made the day special. Maybe it was silly but what Mafuyu was looking forward to the most was being with Ritsuka today. Being able to make new memories with his new love, it felt nice. So much warmer than the bitter cold that had enveloped his heart last year.

He heard the door squeak open and lifted his head from where it had been resting on his knees. Uenoyama walked in carefully, making sure not to drop the cupcake that was resting on top of a small rectangular present. Uenoyama smiled softly at him as he made his way to and up the stairs.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Mafuyu. Happy Birthday to you.”

Uenoyama sang softly as he made his way to the top of the stairs, still being extremely careful with the cupcake. Mafuyu could feel his face warm up with a blush and a smile stretch across his lips.

Uenoyama finished singing as he reached the top and sat down next to Mafuyu. Now that he was closer he could see the blush spreading across Uenoyama’s cheeks. He was so cute.

“Happy birthday, Mafuyu.”

Uenoyama took the cupcake in one hand and handed Mafuyu the present first. Mafuyu tried not to seem too excited as he tore open the wrapping but he was pretty sure he had failed as he heard a small huff of laughter next to him. 

It was a new effect pedal, one of the pricier ones that Mafuyu had been eyeing but couldn’t bring himself to buy. He smiled brightly at Uenoyama.

“You’ve been working really hard and you’ve improved a lot. You’ve more than earned it.”

Mafuyu stored the pedal in his guitar case and got Uenoyama to take half of the cupcake.

When they were done Mafuyu pressed a kiss to Uenoyama’s lips. They tasted sweet, like frosting. The two smiled and Mafuyu rested his head on Uenoyama’s shoulder.

Forget pretty nice. This birthday was perfect.


End file.
